The present invention relates to the administration of therapeutic agents into, on, or near the any portion of an eye globe, and specifically, relates to a light-guided, versatile delivery system employing any one of a variety of therapeutic applicators used in conjunction with transcorneal or transpupillary viewing methods.
It will be appreciated that for clarity of illustration, device elements may be depicted in a manner not to scale, and reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding elements.